Substrate processing systems, for example a physical vapor deposition (PVD) chamber, may be configured to provide RF power to sputter target material onto a substrate disposed in the chamber. In some embodiments, a central RF feed structure (centered with respect to a target of the PVD chamber) may be used to provide RF power from an RF source to the target to generate improved plasma uniformity. However, the inventors have discovered that the many openings disposed through one or more of components of the target assembly of the PVD chamber may still result in plasma non-uniformities that may negatively affect substrate processing.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided a PVD chamber having improved RF distribution and return paths.